


Red Light, Green Light

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: In honor of Liam's Great Gay Awakening Louis takes him to a stop light party at a club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely, amazing Asha's birthday <3 Because she is the best fandom friend I could ask for. She makes all of this 100% more fun :)
> 
>  
> 
> PSA!! Traditionally stop light parties (or traffic light parties) have people wear red, yellow, and green to represent their relationship status BUT I have also encountered gay clubs using them to represent sexual encounter preference i.e. red is for tops, yellows is for switches, and green is for bottoms. That is the form of stop light party I'm referencing in this fic.
> 
> And as always this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own :(

Liam did not know how to dress himself. This was just a fact of life. And this was the motivating factor for Louis standing in his bedroom overlooking the biggest decision in his life so far. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the _biggest_ decision in his life so far, but it was definitely the biggest decision Liam had made since what Louis was calling his Great Gay Awakening.

“Technically I’m bisexual,” Liam said when Louis vocalized this again as he scrutinized what Liam had picked out for his first trip to a gay club.

“Great Bisexual Awakening doesn’t have the same umph as Great Gay Awakening.”

“Also, I’ve always been bisexual.”

“Telling me you’d be okay with sucking my dick while you were drunk and then not speaking me for days once you were sober and almost impregnating your girlfriend de’jour to reassert your heterosexuality sounds a lot like being in denial.”

“Once! I tell you about a pregnancy scare _once_ and you make me sound like some...serial impregnator or something.”

“Do you know how many times I’ve had a pregnancy scare? Zero times. Do you want to know why?”

“I know why, you twat. Now will you approve the outfit or not?”

Louis looked back down at the outfit: fire engine red shirt, crimson skinny jeans, and blood red trainers. He immediately grabbed all three articles of clothing and threw them into a pile that would become the _No Pile_. He had a feeling that would be the larger pile by far.

“Liam, don’t try so hard. Most people will assume you top based on your beard because stereotypes never die. Just cause this is a Stop Light party doesn’t give you an excuse to dress like a five year old pretending to be a fire truck. Subtly is the key, as showcased on yours truly.” Louis pointed to himself, where he was dressed in all black except for the splash of red on the suspenders he had put on because he could still pull them off, thank you very much. “Now, obviously you can’t work suspenders with your whole,” he made a gesture with his hands, “broad, chav appeal going on.”

“Hey.”

“Should’ve never shaved your head, you’re a gold tooth away from being back on the estate pushing a pram. And while that might work for some of the more daring boys, and we could go the route of tracksuit and a red bandana out the back of your pocket there a _few_ problems with that that I don’t think you’re ready for.”

“I know about the hanky code.” Louis paused from shuffling through Liam’s closet to shoot him a look. “What?!”

“You just managed to surprise me, that’s all.”

“You’re not the only authority on gay culture in this room,” Liam said, sounding so proud of himself. “So I do think I can dress myself, thank you.”

Louis pursed his lips and stepped back from his closet, but not before grabbing one of Liam’s plaid button-ups. “Which of us has actually been to a gay bar before? Which of us has actually pulled a guy at a club and slept with him before?”

“You’ve only slept with three guys!”

“Okay first, that’s because my kink is long term commitment and flowers. Second, sex isn’t just about sticking your dick in someone’s arse. That’s straight people thinking. A blowie can be just as much sex as anal. The point is I have successfully pulled at a club before, so fucking listen to me.”

“Yes, Gay Yoda.”

Louis pinched his ear hard. “That’s Master Gay Yoda to you. Now strip.” Liam stood there and Louis put his hands on his hips. “Do not make me strip you.” Liam had to know him well enough to know that wasn’t an empty threat so Louis just had to wait for him to strip off his jeans. He looked him up and down and then pointed at his pants. “Those too. We’re putting you in the tightest skinnies ever and I don’t want lines.”

“Won’t that just discourage any guy from, you know….”

“Unbuttoning your pants? No you’ll look good enough that they’ll fucking crowbar it off of you to get in there.”

Liam let out a long suffering sigh but dutifully removed his pants. Louis made sure to only squint until Liam was just beginning to shift uncomfortably before he turned away to make his clothing choices.

Once he started though, it was decently easy. He dressed Liam in tight jean skinnies, and put the red plaid flannel on over a white vest, and then stepped back to admire his work.

“You don't look half bad. I'd personally never fuck you, but you know, abstractly.”

Liam looked down at himself and gave a twirl. “You know, I could have eventually come to this clothing choice myself, but I'm still really glad you helped me out. You're the best.”

Louis’ face screwed up at how honest and sincere Liam sounded. “Ew, feelings. Stop. I'm just trying to get you laid, not find you a husband. No need to thank me.”

“If I wanted to get laid I could just have gone to Grindr.”

“If you wanted invited to a surprise orgy involving people with no teeth you could have gone to Grindr. This is _pulling_. There is an art to it. An art that means you have a good idea what venereal diseases someone has before you take them into a bathroom stall.”

“Do people actually do that? Bathroom stall shagging?”

“Yes, Liam. It's a thing that happens. Now come on. Time to insert some homosexuality into your life.”

“And maybe a penis?”

“Yeah. And maybe a fucking penis.”

***

Louis was already getting a headache from the bass by the time they made it past the bouncer. The host - wearing a bright green crop top - had fawned over him and Liam before giving them exaggerated kisses on the cheek and wristbands on their arms. Louis had soaked up the attention, flirting back easily even though the guy wasn’t his type, and laughing when all Liam did was freeze up.

“Don’t mind him, it’s his first time,” Louis said, elbowing Liam.

The host grinned and fluttered his eyelashes at Liam. “Oh really? Love a good virgin.”

Liam fish mouthed and before he could blurt out something stupid like _I’m not a virgin_ when that was clearly not what they were talking about Louis swung his arm around his shoulders and winked at the host. “That’s what we’re hoping to rectify.”

The host gasped exaggeratedly and made a “call me” gesture with his hand before shooing them into the club. The club was decently packed with people, making it just on the right side of difficult moving about. Low blue lights set the atmosphere with strobe lights coming from the DJ booth. Louis grabbed Liam’s wrist so he didn't get lost as they navigated themselves towards the bar.

“It's so….normal,” Liam muttered, pressing himself against Louis to be heard over the music.

Louis loved Liam a lot. But sometimes… sometimes he was a bit… how do you say? Unintentionally offensive? Louis let it wash over him. “Yes. Were you expecting something else? Naked men dancing in cages? Public sex? A spanking booth? I can always arrange that.”

Liam wasn't paying attention to him though, he was looking at all the other men with wide eyes and obvious hunger. Most of them were looking back. 

Well at least Liam had his looks going for him.

Louis got them to the bar and managed to catch the bartender’s attention away from a pack of Alpha Males dressed in the exact outfit Liam had initially picked out for himself. (They were getting a wide berth from the other patrons and Louis preened that that wasn't Liam) He ordered the two of them a round of shots to start off with, just to take the edge off of Liam, before shoving a mix drink into Liam’s hands.

He waited until half of the drink was gone before he started tracking where Liam’s eyes were lingering. He figured it would take about that much alcohol for Liam to start letting his lust take over and look at what he wanted to. There was a lanky, tall man with bleached blond hair wearing a green lantern shirt, and a heavily tattooed man wearing a green beanie who was staring a little too hard at his drink, and then a ginger bear who looked like a fucking christmas tree in his green vest. Louis elbowed him at that last one, catching Liam’s attention.

“Do you not have a type? Or have you secretly been a slut this whole time?”

Liam’s eyes widened. “I just- overwhelmed. There’s so many people here, and they are all looking at me.”

Louis sighed. He was hopeless. He gave his own sweep of the bar using the knowledge of Liam’s tastes he had to settle on a broad man who was smiling and talking with a friend, while occasionally peeking over at them. He was clean cut and shaven, wearing what was probably a dark green long sleeve shirt but it was hard to tell in the dark. It could have been black. Didn’t matter really cause he was definitely eyeing up Liam. He looked non-threatening which was a plus and Louis steered Liam’s attention towards him.

“Oh,” Liam breathed out like he had been punched in the gut.

“Go say hi. Buy him a drink. Dance. He’ll probably kiss you first.”

Now that Liam had spotted the guy he couldn’t stop staring, and thank god the guy didn’t seem to mind. He gave a cute wave that had Louis rolling his eyes as he tried to edge Liam towards him.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, looking back at Louis. “You won’t mind?”

“This is why you’re here. Go, go.” Louis gave him a push towards the man and watched as Liam stumbled his way against him. The man seemed endeared though as he looped an arm around Liam’s neck to pull him close so he could whisper in his ear.

With Liam safely in the hands of someone vaguely non-threatening Louis’ job for the night was done. Which meant he could either leave or look around for himself. There wasn’t anyone around the bar who tempted him to stay so he let his eyes wander over to the dance floor. No one wearing a shade of green that could be seen across the room caught his attention for longer a few seconds, and Louis was about to finish his drink to wade onto the dance floor to get a better look when bright yellow flashed in the corner of his eye.

He turned his head and his mouth fell open.

There was a man wearing a loud yellow shirt dancing by himself near the edge of the dance floor. He had long, curly brown hair that was bouncing along with his movements. The man had his hands up in the air as he danced and Louis let his eyes linger up and down his body. The yellow shirt wasn’t form fitting, but the black ripped jeans he was wearing wore, and they showed off his long, long legs. The guy turned around as Louis was trailing his eyes back up his body so he was able to soak in his thick thighs that led into the soft curve of his bum. It was a nice bum.

Louis had found the someone.

He put his drink onto the bar, wiped his hands on his thighs, and began to make his way over to the dance floor.

The song changed to something sultry and slow and the man dropped his hands slowly only to use one of them to push his hair back.

 _Wow._ His hands looked _huge_.

Louis stopped in his tracks and he got jostled by a few people who were headed to and from the bar. But he needed a moment, alright? Cause you know what they say about guys with big hands…

Louis’ eyes shot down to his crotch but in the dark, with the black jeans he couldn’t see anything. And in jeans that tight not a lot would be left to imagination.

It wasn’t until he had collected himself enough to move away from staring mystery man’s crotch down that it clicked that the guy had stopped dancing and was walking away from the dance floor. He was headed right towards Louis actually. Louis’ eyes snapped up to his face.

The guy had a lazy grin on his face that said he had caught Louis looking, and yet he was still coming over. Louis was frozen in his spot.

 _Shit._ This was definitely not sauve. Louis normally had more game than this.

“You know,” the guy said as he stopped right in front of Louis. He had tilted his head a little so his mouth was right next to Louis’ ear so he could be heard over the music. “Kinda disconcerting when someone is squinting at your crotch.”

Louis swallowed and took a deep breath. The man smelled spicy and his hair tickled Louis’ nose. He totally had this. “You’re right. Very rude of me. Let me make it up to you? I’ll get you a drink.”

The man’s breath against his neck and ear sent a shiver down his spine and it was only accentuated by the large hand that was placed on the small of his back, guiding him around and back towards the bar. “That sounds lovely.”

_Nailed it._

Balance restored, Louis felt a bit more settled as they got to the bar and he grabbed the bartender’s attention. He let the other man order for himself - water - and decided maybe it would be good to follow his example.

“Dancing makes me dehydrated.”

Louis smiled as he watched the man take a long swig from his water bottle. “I’m Louis.”

“Harry. Enchante.” Harry held his hand out and kept a straight face for exactly 2 seconds before he dissolved into giggles over his own attempt at a joke.

It was adorable and Louis just had to- he grabbed Harry’s hand before he could pull it away and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his knuckles. “The pleasure it mine.” He glanced up at Harry’s face and was proud to see him staring back, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Louis dropped his hand gently. “So I must ask, about the shirt.” Harry’s eyebrow went up and he hid his expression behind a sip of water. It was pretty obvious that Harry was one of only a handful of men wearing yellow tonight, especially so blatantly. Louis paused to look it up and down, taking in the expanse of skin that was revealed from how low cut it was. “Could you unbutton that shirt anymore?”

Harry dropped the water bottle from his lips and smirked, pulling the gap at the top of his shirt wider. “Like my tits to be out.”

Louis glanced down, unable to help himself. His eyes widened and then he groaned when he saw the two birds tattooed there. “‘Like your tits to be out’ I see.” He couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and poking at one of the birds.

“Yup,” Harry popped the ‘p’ but didn’t move back. “Well, actually they aren’t tits, they’re swallows. They fall under the same distinction of birds, but they aren’t the same family.”

Louis arched an eyebrow. “Know a lot about birds then?”

“I just finished a whole section on them at my job. Granted it’s mostly just coloring but some of my students get really curious and I better know the answers or else it spells trouble. Mostly for me.”

“You’re a teacher?”

Harry nodded. “Lower school. Gotta love the little kids. They're eager each morning to learn, and there’s nothing more rewarding. Have you seen that vine? Where it's like ‘a college professor goes into a kindergarten and has his soul renewed’? And it's this guy tearing up after getting a reply from the class?”

“Can't say I have.”

Harry whipped out his phone from somewhere in those skinny jeans he was wearing. “Here, I have it saved.”

“Naturally,” Louis said, but there was no heat behind it. Honestly he hadn't enjoyed himself at a club like this for quite some time. Maybe even ever.

Harry let out a triumphant cheer that was only partially swallowed up by the music changing, but Louis knew he had successfully found the vine when he shoved his phone in Louis’ face. “See, this is what I deal with every day. Isn't it great?” Louis couldn't actually hear the vine over the noise in the club so he just watched it on repeat until he made sense of what he was watching. Harry was still smiling when he took his phone back to pocket. “So you got any ink?”

“Nah tattoos aren’t for me, but I gotta admit they look stunning on you, love.”

Harry beamed. God how could he do that? Go from smoldering to adorable with a single smile? “Thanks! If you ever change your mind hit me up. I have a great tattoo artist recommendation.”

“Oh really?” Louis asked, arching his eyebrow. “Would need your number for that.”

Harry’s face morphed back to smoldering as he gave Louis a wink. “Don't ruin the evening’s big surprise.”

What even was this man? He was shaping up to be everything Louis had hoped he would be since he first laid eyes on him. Smart, funny, sexy as hell, a love of small children? Louis was more than ready to spend the night, morning, and foreseeable future with him. 

“You seem to have a staring problem. Do I have something on my face?”

Louis shook himself out of his thoughts. “Trying to figure out when’s too soon to start kissing it.” He’d recovered once he could totally do it again. 

Harry grinned as he finished his water bottle. “Well you already bought me a drink, so it’s closer than you think. Dance with me.” He held out his hand and Louis gladly took it. He let Harry lead him back to the dance floor. He gave a cursory look around for Liam but when he didn’t immediately find him he turned all his attention back to Harry.

“I kinda suck at dancing,” Harry yelled over the bass as he started to move a little.

Louis hadn’t thought so when he had been observing him earlier, so he just grinned and wrapped himself up against Harry, bringing their hips together. “I’m sure you’re fine, love. And if you aren’t, I’m more than good enough for the both of us.” He winked, causing Harry to laugh before he reached up and cupped Louis’ chin and kissed him.

It was a passionate kiss from the start, filled with intent and hunger. Louis gave himself into it, pushing against Harry and letting a needy moan fall from his lips as he felt Harry’s hands slide down his back and over his bum. He rolled his hips, knowing he was getting hard and wanting Harry to feel it.

Harry shifted his weight and then, there Louis felt Harry’s own cock press against his thigh.

He broke the kiss to suck in air and also breathe out, “Jesus Christ.”

Harry dipped his head to suck on Louis’ neck but Louis was focused more on the feeling of their hips pressed together. Harry bit his neck gently and Louis practically keened, trying to contort so he could get everything he wanted: Harry kissing him again, Harry and him grinding their cocks together, skin - he needed to feel skin.

His hands dove underneath Harry’s shirt, scratching his nails lightly up and down Harry’s back once they were kissing again. What they were doing was probably getting right on the edge of too filthy for public consumption but Louis didn’t really care. His body was a live wire and he was sparking at every point of contact with Harry.

“Bathroom?” Harry panted against his lips when they broke another kiss.

Louis was suddenly aware of the press of bodies around them. His cock was still throbbing though and the allure of the bathroom wasn’t something he was going to pass up. He nodded and that was all Harry needed to pull them off the dance floor and towards the bathroom.

The very full bathroom.

 _Fuck._ Stupid Stop Light parties that only serve as a gateway to sex.

Couples were making out and rubbing against each other outside of the stalls even, and that was just breaking bathroom sex rule number one. Louis could tell Harry was just as frustrated about the turn of events as he was and he racked his brain for a quick solution. They could go back out into the club and find a dark corner. Maybe on the other side of the bar? If only there was another bathroom...

“Come with me,” Louis said, tugging Harry out of the men’s bathroom and across the hall to the women’s bathroom.

It was empty. Completely empty.

Harry let out a low whistle. “Clever boy.”

“I have my moments. Now, where were we?” Louis asked as he pulled Harry into a stall and locked it.

Harry crowded him against the wall and plucked at his suspenders, snapping one right against his nipple. Louis’ curse was swallowed up in Harry’s mouth. He resumed his position of clawing at Harry’s bare back and now he had the leverage of the wall to help anchor him while he rubbed himself against Harry’s thigh.

This time he was the one to break the kiss so he could attack Harry’s neck with sharp bites and then soothing licks. There was all this exposed skin that Louis couldn’t wait to explore. Harry let him, rolling his head to the side and letting out delicious low moans.

Louis flipped their positions. Harry was blessedly malleable and he looked wonderful splayed out against the bathroom wall, hair mussed and shirt askew. Louis took only a moment to drink in the sight before he dropped to his knees.

“Well this is a nice turn of a events,” Harry said.

Louis glanced up at him with a quick wink. “Want to suck you off.”

“No complaints. Just surprise.”

“Why surprise? I love sucking dick.”

Harry shrugged even as his own cock twitched in his jeans. It caught Louis’ attention and he ran his hand up Harry’s thigh before he pet his erection. Harry moaned at the touch. Louis couldn’t take his eye off of the swell of his bulge and his mouth watered at the idea of sucking on him. He unbuttoned Harry’s pants and pulled down the zipper, reaching in to free his cock.

If Louis had thought he’d gotten an idea of how big Harry was through his jeans he was 100% wrong. Harry’s cock was thick enough that Louis could barely wrap his whole hand around it. The head of his cock was red and he was already starting to leak precome.

“Marry me.”

Harry burst out laughing, which probably wasn’t the best reaction in a public toilet but Louis couldn’t care. “A bit forward, yeah?”

“I’d already decided you were husband material based on your face, but _this_ has sealed the deal.” He glanced up at Harry, one hand still stroking Harry’s cock. His massive cock. God Louis _ached_ for it. Harry was giving him a fond look, so at least Louis hadn’t scared him off. He went for broke. “Not sure you know but I’m basically THE size queen of the North.”

Harry snorted, his hand coming up to stroke through Louis’ hair, not tugging him forward, just acting as a comforting weight. “Nice title but you might wanna leave those out of the marriage vows. My mum might have some objections.”

Louis sighed as he took his hand away from Harry’s cock long enough to get a condom out of his wallet. “Is this gonna even fit you?” He held it up for Harry to check.

“That the banana flavor? Love those.” Louis high fived him, much to Harry’s amusement. “Yeah that’ll be fine. A little snug but kinda like a weak cock ring and not too much.”

Louis smirked as he ripped it open and started rolling it on Harry’s cock. “ _And_ you’re a little kinky? How many children do you want?” He didn’t wait for Harry to answer before he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock.

Harry groaned as his fingers tightened in Louis’ hair. “Don’t even get me started on kids,” he managed to get out. “Domestic talk really gets me going.”

Louis pulled back, lips sliding against the latex. “Joint bank accounts.” Harry let out an exaggerated moan, but Louis noticed his dick also twitched. He grinned. “If I suffocate make sure me mum doesn’t know how I died.” He sunk back down, getting only halfway before he felt Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat. It was always tougher with a condom but Louis was essentially a pro at this so he just breathed through his nose before he swallowed, taking more in. He felt Harry’s fingers tighten in his hair, nails scrapping along his scalp. His hips stuttered, no doubt wanting to push forward but being careful not to choke him. Louis appreciated it so he pulled back a bit, using his tongue as he did before he pushed himself back down.

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned. His hips thrust forward and Louis swallowed again. He refused to gag even as he took more than he was expecting. It still wasn’t all of Harry’s cock though and that just made him want more. All he wanted was to have his face buried in Harry’s nicely trimmed pubes. Was that too much to ask?

It took a couple more thrusts from Harry, and gentle presses from his monster hands but eventually Louis was able to sink the whole way down. He hollowed his cheeks and let out a moan as he pulled back.

His rhythm was sloppy but from the sounds Harry was making it didn’t seem to matter. Louis reveled in it, the heavy feeling of a cock on his tongue, and Harry’s thighs quivering under his hands.

“Shit, shit, fuck,” Harry was panting above him, but that drowned out quickly. Soon all Louis heard was the pounding of blood in his ears. He was hyper focused on the cock in his mouth. All he could think was how to breathe and how to move. In and out, swallow to continue with the deep throat. Eventually he had to take one hand to cover what he couldn’t reach but that was okay. He was able to go faster. Bobbing his head. Sucking and licking around the head. 

He wanted this to last forever.

“Gonna--”

Louis didn’t need the warning because of the condom, but he almost wished he could swallow. Harry’s cock twitched and swelled as he came. Louis kept moving his hand through Harry’s orgasm and only stopped when Harry’s hand covered his, silently asking him to stop.

He leaned back on his heels and looked up at Harry. Harry was blissed out against the wall, limbs loose and relaxed with his eyes shut as he took deep breaths. Louis rolled the condom off and tossed it in the bin right next to the toilet. Women’s bathrooms were so convenient.

“You alive?”

Harry nodded. “You’re good at that.”

“As the Size Queen of the North I must be able to show my subjects proper respect.”

They exchanged a look before they both dissolved into giggles.

“Do you need a hand?” Harry asked after they both recovered. 

“A hand. A mouth. Your dick. I'm not picky,” Louis said, which just made them fall back into laughter. Once they calmed down again Louis continued. “I have a confession. Despite what my suspenders tell you I’m actually a switch.”

Harry gasped mock offended. “No way! You broke the sacred oath of the Stop Light Party. I’ve been deceived.” He threw his head back and then let out a gasp of pain when it made a thud against the wall. “Ow, shit.”

“You alright?”

“I’ll live. Fuck that smarted.”

“‘Fuck that smarted’? You teachers are weird. Anyway, I’m a switch and I’d like it very much if _that_ ,” he pointed to Harry’s dick which was still on display, “was inside me.”

Harry shook his head gently as he helped Louis up from the floor. “How about we get out of here. Your place or mine?”

Louis pulled Harry down for a quick kiss. “Figured you’d like the bananas,” he whispered. 

“Mmm, condom bananas. My favorite,” Harry teased, licking his lips.

“Can we go to yours? I came with a friend and I don’t know if he ended up back at ours or whoever he might have gone home with.”

“Yeah. My roommate is home but he already knew I was probably coming home with someone so he’s prepared.”

“I wouldn’t want to bother anyone.”

“Nah, we won’t. Now let’s get going so we can take care of that.” Harry reached down and cupped his cock, startling Louis. He hadn’t realized that he was still so hard but it made sense. 

He let out a whimper and leaned against Harry. “Not fair.”

“Come on, I’m not too, too far away.”

Even though he removed his hand it was like Harry was leading Louis out of the club by his raging erection. That was the excuse he was going to use about why he didn’t check his phone or let Liam know he was leaving.

Harry’s flat was like he had said, not too, too far away from the club. It was up three flights of cramped and winding stairs and the neighbors were loud. Louis was polite enough to wait for Harry to unlock his front door before he pounced on him.

It had been too long since they’d kissed and Louis was more than happy to continue it. Maybe they wouldn’t make it to Harry’s room before round two was over but that was okay. Harry seemed to agree, if the way he was pawing at Louis was any indication. He pulled down Louis’ suspenders before he began tugging up his shirt.

They broke the kiss so Harry could toss Louis’ shirt to the side and he took that opportunity to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

“Wow, you have a lot of tattoos,” Louis said with a low whistle.

“You haven’t even seen them all yet. The rest of them are really dumb though. Ask him to show you the one on his toe,” someone who wasn’t Harry said.

Louis jolted and looked towards the voice. There was a blond man and two women sitting on the couch to their right. They were sharing a bag of popcorn with a laptop in front of them.

“Uh.”

“Shit, sorry Niall. I forgot,” Harry said.

“Oh no, keep it up. Better than the movie what we tried to torrent. The audio is totally out of sync. Right ladies?”

“I draw the line at women. No offense,” Louis said, looking at the three strangers. 

One of the girls waved him off while the other shrugged.

“So, uh, we’ll just move this into my room,” Harry said.

“Not even gonna do introductions? So rude, Harry. Hi, I'm Niall. His roommate.”

“Louis. His future husband.” Louis hadn’t meant to say that but he was owning it.

“No shit. How'd that proposal go?” Niall directed the question towards Harry.

“He got to his knees for me in the women’s bathroom and proposed. I said yes.”

“Well, good for you both. Keep it down in there.”

“Keep it down out here,” Harry shot back.

“No promises!” Niall said, much to the amusement of the two girls. He waved them off as Harry dragged Louis into his room.

“I love him, but sometimes he doesn't know when to just let me leave,” Harry said before he pulled Louis in for a kiss.

Louis didn’t get a chance to look around the bedroom before he was pushed back onto the bed. By that point he didn’t really care. 

Kissing Harry was an experience. Louis had never kissed someone who kissed him like they were equals. Past men either treated him like glass because they thought he was a delicate twink, or were too timid, mistaking his brashness for total dominance. At least with the timid ones he had enough control to try and coax them to what he wanted.

Harry didn’t seem to have that problem. Louis didn’t know why but he wasn’t going to take it for granted. He planned on enjoying every moment Harry gave him tonight, and maybe if he was lucky the next night too.

He was only being partially hyperbolic with the whole husband talk.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Louis said.

“How do you want it? On you knees? Missionary?”

“Oh, I get a preference?”

“You’re the one giving me the honor of fucking you.” And the thing was, Harry sounded so sincere when he said that.

Louis was momentarily speechless. He could only stare at Harry in awe before finally pulling him down for a sweet kiss. “Hands and knees are a classic for a reason.”

Harry smiled at him and then helped him roll over. Louis unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down and off so he was naked. He could hear Harry shuffling around behind him, presumably getting naked as well. Louis peeked around his shoulder so he could get a good look. He let out a low whistle at the sight of Harry completely and totally naked.

Harry blushed in the most endearing way before he scrambled onto the bed to settle in between his thighs. Before Louis could fully prepare himself, he had both his hands on Louis’ arse. “God, your bum is amazing,” Harry said as he kneaded the cheeks.

Louis only moaned in reply. He loved having his arse played with, and it didn’t happen as much as he would have wanted. Mostly because one night stands weren’t conducive to arse play.

“Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Fuck me then.”

Harry pressed a kiss to the right cheek. “Need a few more moments to soak this all in, if you don’t mind.”

Louis just nodded. He wasn’t going to argue with the man. His strong, big hands working the muscles of his arse, spreading the cheeks apart so he could run a finger teasingly over his hole. He let out a gasp at that and resisted the urge to immediately reach down and wrap a hand around his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last long once that happened.

“Gonna need lube.”

“Yup,” he managed to gasp out. “Not taking that dick dry. Been there. Made that mistake.”

Harry chuckled and placed another kiss right above his arse. “I’ll be right back then. Stay just like this.”

Louis wasn’t going anywhere. He was completely comfortable like this. Harry was back quick enough with the lube and then it was just a moment more before--

“Fuck,” Louis said at the first cool touch of Harry’s finger. He thought he had been prepared but he really wasn’t.

“Good fuck or bad fuck?” Harry asked, finger stilling.

“Good fuck. Don’t stop.”

Harry didn’t. He rubbed his finger against Louis’ hole, getting him nice and wet before dipping inside him. Louis moaned. Harry’s fingers were big and thick and now they were inside him. It had been way too long since he’d had anything but his own fingers inside himself. His hand twitched, aching to reach down and try and relieve his cock but it wasn’t time yet. Instead he rolled his hips into the mattress, trying to get relief that way.

Harry took his time, using one finger to fucking tease Louis with until he was a relaxed mess. The steady rhythm he was building up humping the bed wasn’t helping. Then he added a second and stretched.

“God, fuck,” Louis groaned, arching his hips back against Harry’s fingers.

“There we go,” Harry said. 

He pet Louis’ hip as he curled his two fingers. He was so, so close to touching Louis’ prostate, but it was like he was avoiding it.

That was okay. That was _fine_.

Louis humped against the mattress and grabbed for a pillow to hold onto to muffle his cries.

“Ready for the third?”

“Yup, born ready,” Louis said. He knew his voice was already wrecked but he was a little past the point of shame.

Three fingers was a definite stretch, but it was good. Especially with how Harry fucked his fingers all the way down to the last knuckle and curled. Louis’ back curved as he tried to push into the fingers. Now he wanted them faster. He wanted them harder. He wanted them to at least brush against his fucking prostate.

Harry didn’t seem to be on the same page with him though. He kept a slow and steady pace that if Louis was of a better mind would realize was more focused on preparing Louis than anything else. Not that Louis cared at this point. He felt prepared. He felt slick. He felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get Harry’s cock in him soon.

He vocalized that last thought.

Harry laughed, low and quiet, before pulling out his fingers. Louis felt like he was gaping open, totally on display. It felt vulnerable and exposed.

He whimpered as he waited for the next part. He wanted to turn his head and watch Harry but he couldn’t. He could only bury his head deeper in the pillows and blankets.

Harry gripped his hip with one hand and lifted his hips up off the mattress. Louis sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of Harry cock press against him.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

It wasn’t like Louis could say words though. He just moaned and hoped it sounded affirmative enough.

It must have because the next thing Louis was aware of was the sweet burn of a cock entering him. He could feel every inch of girth that Harry had as he pushed himself slowly inside. Louis tried to move back, tried to meet him halfway but Harry’s hold on his hips was too strong. It was keeping him in place.

Louis let out a sob as he felt Harry pull back. “No, no, don’t stop.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but he pushed back in. Shallow thrusts. Quick, shallow thrusts.

“More, more, more.” Louis didn’t even fully understand what he was saying, he just knew he needed more.

“Soon.” He thought Harry said that at least. It might have been all in his head.

Harry started to pull out again and Louis tried to follow. He didn’t want Harry to pull out. He loved the feeling of being full. He loved how big Harry was. He needed it.

Harry thrust back in, and this time Louis could tell, it was the whole way. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He let out a groan as Harry rolled his hips, settling them against his bum.

“Jesus, fucking, Christ,” he said.

Harry pulled out. Pushed back in. Pulled out. Pushed back in.

Louis let out a sob at the sudden change in pace. He clawed at the pillow he was holding because it was the only thing he could do. Harry was completely in charge at this point. He wasn't letting Louis do anything except take it.

“So good, so good, so good.”

Someone was saying that. Louis didn't know if it was him or Harry. It didn't matter. Louis was lost in the sensation of it all.

He felt himself getting close without even a hand on his cock. Just the movement of Harry inside him was doing it. Bringing him closer. Right near the edge.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Louis might have screamed when he came. It was muffled by the pillow but he definitely screamed. His hand scrambled down to grope his cock, pulling it through his orgasm. His body felt momentarily high strung, tight and wound up, before completely relaxing.

Harry was still thrusting, his grunts indicating his was close too and that was good. Louis was glad. He didn't mind his body being used for Harry to finish.

Harry stilled above him as he came. He was quieter than Louis, but maybe that was just the blood rushing in Louis’ head and the exhaustion creeping in. They stayed like that for a few minutes; Harry above him while Louis fought off sleep underneath him. Then Harry pulled out of him, the final pleasurable slide that was just on the right side of too much. Louis stayed exactly where he was while Harry tossed out the condom and cleaned up. 

“I'm not moving,” Louis said when Harry climbed back into bed, the lights already shut off. “So if you're not the kind to cuddle too fucking bad.”

Harry snuggled up against him and threw the covers over them. “Cuddling is fine. I love cuddling.”

Louis made the effort to roll over on his side so Harry could lay on his chest instead of against his back. He even leaned down and gave Harry a kiss. “Good. Would suck if my husband didn't like cuddling.”

“Grounds for divorce?”

“One hundred percent. And since we didn't sign a prenup I'm taking you for all you have.”

Harry’s laugh was cut off by a yawn. “I'll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis said just as he started to drift off.

***

Louis woke up in bed alone. He groaned and rolled over, stretching as he did. His mind flashed to Harry saying he was going to make breakfast in the morning so he had to assume that's where Harry was.

Louis’ bum ached in that delicious manner that meant he'd had great sex recently and he smiled. Yup. This had been a good decision and he did not regret it at all. That was such a good feeling. He loved making good life choices.

Speaking of good life choices he should probably check in on Liam. He did feel kinda shitty for not texting him the night before but they were both big boys. Louis glanced across the room at where his jeans (and thus cellphone) were and he tried to figure out if it was worth getting up for. 

He didn't hear anyone moving around the flat so he'd probably need to actually go out and explore to find this supposed breakfast Harry was making. Which meant getting up anyway. He sighed and sat up. 

The room was chilly and Louis ran for his phone and then bolted back under the covers. Exploration could come later. 

He had a string of texts from Liam and his stomach plummeted at the last one, sent 10 minutes ago.

_SOS HELP_

Well. Fuck.

Louis didn't bother reading the other texts before he called Liam to see what had happened.

Liam answered on the first ring. “Louis! I fucked up!”

“Are you okay? Is anyone dead? Do you need me to come get you?”

Liam was rambling though, and Louis missed the first half of what he said. “-boyfriend. And now they're asleep in the bed and I'm in the bathroom fucking naked cause I forgot my clothes in my rush to get the hell out of there!”

“Wait. Slow down. What?”

“Jordan. The guy I went home with. He has a _boyfriend_ who was in bed with us when I woke up this morning.”

“You slept over the guy’s house? Liam! I'm so proud of you!”

“Not the point!” Liam’s voice veered towards hysterical. “Louis, the guy’s gonna fucking kill me when he wakes up.”

“Tell me all the details. What did you guys do? Okay I guess don't go into detail but _Liam_ you popped your gay cherry! I'm so proud.” Louis sniffed exaggeratedly just as the door opened to show Harry carrying a tray of food. Harry wearing only boxers and an apron carrying food. “Oh. My. God.”

“What? Louis, what's wrong?”

“My future husband brought me breakfast in bed.”

“Future husband? What the- Louis you went home with someone?”

“Yup. I gotta go. I'll see you at home. Love you. Kisses. Use protection.”

“Louis, no, I need-”

Louis hung up and put his phone on silent so he could properly greet Harry. “Good morning. I was not expecting all this.” He made grabby hands for the tray and also for Harry. “I have morning breath, so closed lip kisses only until I brush my teeth.”

“I have mouthwash you can use,” Harry said as he put the tray on the bed. “What was all that?”

“Oh, that? We have to go on a rescue mission. Liam, my flatmate, ended up sleeping with a guy who has a live-in boyfriend.” Harry winced sympathetically but Louis just shook his head. “Seems to me like the guy is in an open relationship since his boyfriend just climbed in bed and cuddled.”

“Oh...well that’s...not that bad actually. All things considered.”

“Right? ‘S what I thought! But I'm sure Liam’s all ‘my virtue’ and ‘not ready to be double teamed’ when clearly the guy he went home with is the one who’s gonna be double teamed. Probably spit roast style.”

“Sounds like a good time.”

Louis laughed at how deadpanned Harry sounded. “So anyway, he’s locked in the bathroom naked and wants me to bring him some clothes so he can sneak out. _I_ figure if either of them wake up there’s a seventy-five percent chance Liam will end up in a threesome he won’t want to be rescued from.”

“So you’re saying I should find ways to keep you here longer?”

“Yeah, like, I obviously need to savor this delicious breakfast you made me, and then I should probably pay you back.”

“Sexually?”

“Of course.”

“Just checking,” Harry said, all smiles. “Well. Taste the food your _future husband_ slaved over. Make sure it's up to snuff.”

“Oh I will.” Louis was over the moon. “Just know if this is actually any good I won't be joking about the husband stuff anymore. I am a hundred percent ready to settle down over a good breakfast meal.”

“And a big dick?”

Louis let out a moan as he picked up a fork of egg. “I'm easy. I admit it.”

“It's okay. I don't mind.”

“I don't mind either.” Louis are the bite of egg. His eyes slid shut in pleasure. “Marry me again.”

Harry laughed. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the vine Harry shows Louis.](https://vine.co/v/OJlqhVBl5r6)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Always use a condom when giving strangers a blowjob, even if the stranger is your future husband ;)


End file.
